gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stab City
Stab City is a unincorporated trailer park located on the outskirts of the Grand Senora Desert in Blaine County, San Andreas. The settlement consists of numerous run-down trailers with a dirt road circling the entire trailer park. Stab City has only one district known as The Range, and is the main territory and settlement of The Lost MC. Stab City is based on the Slab City trailer park in the Salton Sea. http://www.palmspringsrvparks.com/slab-city/DSC02287_resize.JPG Character Just off Calafia Road, Stab City is a poverty-stricken trailer park, located on the western coast of the Alamo Sea. Being within close proximity of the Grand Senora Desert, Stab City is a hot and dusty place, with coyotes roaming nearby. Slab City is mostly inhabited by The Lost bikers, as the area sports various club flags and banners, with a prominent mural on the side of an old trailer. As the main headquarters for the club, The Lost MC members can be found hanging around as well as numerous parked Hexers. The trailer park's layout consists of a recreational area located in the centre of the settlement along with trailers surrounding it. The recreational area has a barbecue, some junk for sitting down, and a wooden stage, probably for giving speeches to the club, and possibly for music performance. A run-down recycling center can also be found near The Lost MC mural. Events of GTA V After Trevor Philips is introduced to the players, he and his lackeys proceed to attack The Range. Trevor manages to kill most of the bikers in his first attack. Later in the story, Trevor and Wade Hebert come back a second time to finally wipe out The Lost. They both set explosives on the trailers and Stab City is blown to kingdom come. (Despite this, a number of motorcycles will still spawn here afterwards and Lost members will still be seen coming and going.) Events of GTA Online Trevor assigns the GTA Online Protagonist to do a few missions that involve him attacking The Range and stealing possessions from The Lost. The protagonist manages to kill several of the bikers. Trevor himself doesn't directly invade Stab City until the events of GTA V, where he finishes them off. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Mr. Philips *Friends Reunited ;GTA Online *Romance Isn't Dead *Daemon Run Notable Residents *The Lost MC (formerly) Trivia *The large mural found on the side of a trailer reads "The Lost MC Los Santos", despite being in Blaine County, miles away from the city itself. *The Underbelly of Paradise TV show features the area as a place of warning to the public, displaying strong gang activity. *It is based on the real-life unincorporated settlement Slab City, California. *The character will call it Slab City instead of Stab City when requesting a ride there from a cab, further evidencing its real-life inspiration. *If you visit the Range before the events of Mr. Philips it will still be in a state of isolation. ru:Стаб-Сити Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V Category:Blaine County